Summer vacation Part 1: Serena vs Miette
by JimmyXYZ
Summary: A story with Ash trying to survive the summer, and not be once again raped by Miette, and tell Serena how he feels, although he might not be the one to confess.


Hi I'm Jimmy12345678 back on a different account because my school email isn't allowed, and teachers spy on me when on my Chromebook, so this is the only way I can do it but I have a different name under JimmyXYZ.

Ash 16-17(Birthday)

Everyone else: 16

Max and Bonnie: 13

"diolouge"

" _Thought/writting_ "

 **narration which will always be in 3rd person omniscent** (I had the district teacher of the year for ELA)

Disclaimer: I will say this _**ONE**_ time, and _**1**_ time only _**I DON'T OWN POKEMON, AND SADLY NEVER WILL.**_

* * *

Serena's POV

" _OMG We're going to the beach, and for 3 months without adult supervision(A/N I absolutly had to say that) nothing could possibly ruin this._ "

As if by chance when Serena got to the lobby she saw something upsetting her rival in showcases, baking, and most importantly Ash's Affection Miette.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Miette replied.

"I asked you first." I said.

"I asked you second." she replied.

eye lightning

"Well I'm going with you guys to the gulf of kalos (A/N I know original, but SO original)." Miette answered.

" _That can't be, our friends who are coming are Me, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Shanna, Sawyer, Trevor, Terrino, Aria, Max, Korrina, and Miette._ "

"Well I hope you're over Ash because it was your last chance." Miette says.

* * *

time skip 9:30 airport

Ash's POV

"Ash can I set next to you?" Serena asked.

"Well I'll set on the other side." Miette told.

 _"... this is a bit odd. I'm not complaining, but the last thing I need is one of them to look at my pants. I love Serena, but I don't want her to think less of me, or think I like Miette. It's going to be a long trip."_

* * *

Time skip to 11:00 in the hotel room (A/N Airplanes, and a hotel sign in desk are uninteresting places.)

Serena's POV

" _I wonder if Ash noticed I fell asleep on his shoulder. Now I need to think of a way to confess to Ash before Miette does, because with 3 months of time I have to do something. Maybe I need help. I wonder if I can ask Shanna, or Aria._ "

"Serena is something wrong?" Aria ask me with a curious expression.

"Well can I trust you to keep a secret?" I ask her, and she nods. "I'm in love with Ash." I tell her wondering what she will think.

"Serena that's no secret" Aria tells me not serious to where it's stern, but enough to were I could tell she's not lying.

"Well do you know what I should do, Miette wants to steel him." I ask.

"Okay first you need a makeover, then we can go to the store to buy clothes, and a bathing suit that would make Ash's pants pop off, and third practice. Finally this is the best suggestion I can give you since you have competition have sex with him." I'm about to scream, but then Aria covers my mouth, and says"Don't scream if you do everyone will think something happen."

"Yeah, but are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want to lose Ash, but I ..." I was cut off by Shanna opening the door, and saying.

"Serena, Miette looked herself, and Ash in the bathroom, and I could've swoorn I heard a zipper."

" _THAT FUCKING BLOODY BITCH IS GOING TO HELL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER._ " I thought. "Aria I'm taking your advice." I told her, and she smilled.

* * *

Ash's POV

travel back to right before Shanna left

"Miette please don't do this." I told her as she strutted twords, and started jiggling her breast. When I tried to look away she unzipped my pants, and she said "You have something else you want to do besides stop me." as she said this she began to stroke my dick with her cold hands, and I became harder, and then she pulled off her dress, she sat on my already 10 inch metapod with her 3 feet in circumference ass, and moved back and forth, and put her breast in my mouth as she then squeezed her GG cups as if I were a baby being fed. As much as I wanted to stop her I can't hit girls, and I was kind of enjoying it, but I loved Serena since we were 6.

"Wow Ash I'm surprised you haven't spewed out your cum yet. With your 16 inch cock matching your fucking age. With a sexy as hell slut breast feeding you like the bitch she is."

I can't take it anymore, and I have no way of warning her to get off, but she then notices, and starts sucking me and moving back and forth untill I say "I'm gonna cum." She then pops my dick out of her mouth all now 20 inchs, and jerks me off till it almost falls off, and I cover her entire chest in cum.

"I'm sorry!" I apoplogize until I see her licking it.

"I'm going to give you the ultimate trademark of a whore!" as she said that she wrapped her pillows around my 20 inch metapod, and not only moved them up and down, but left and right, rubbing her nipples, and to my surprise bending me which made me shout in pain.

"OUCH!" then Miette slaps me, and says will finish this later.

* * *

Serena's POV

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING ARCEUS IF THE BLOODY BITCH OF A BATCH HURT ASH AT ALL I WILL MAKE SURE SHE HAS ALL THE ACTION SHE COULD EVER WANT BY SELLING HER TO A STRIP CLUB, AND HAVE HER CATCH 6 STD, 20 FUCKING CHILDREN, AND NEEDING A CENTURY OF THERAPY!" I shout as I run to the bathroom, and since the door was open, and Miette was gone braixin stayed in it's pokeball, and before I left I saw someone who looks as if they traumatized, and it was Ash.

* * *

Sorry for the clifhanger, but since it's summer I can upload part 2 after the start of another series which is the prequal to this.

1\. Don't exepect anything from the 12th of june till the 23rd or 24th because I have two consecutive summer camps

2\. Afterwords then my birthday party is done I will be all clear for the summer

3\. That is unless I began a let's play on my youtube chanel

And with that all said be sure to favorite, fallow, or review this story, and see you all in the next episode


End file.
